


Strive

by Srhaga



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-03
Updated: 2014-04-03
Packaged: 2018-01-18 02:02:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1410853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Srhaga/pseuds/Srhaga
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I remember a time when people denied the existence of extraterrestrial life, when we were able to play ignorant to the truth right in front of us. I also remember the day that truth got impatient of being denied and decided to slap us right in the face.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strive

Prelude  
If I remember correctly it was a Tuesday, yes a Tuesday. I know, not the day you’d think for an extraterrestrial attack on Earth. The day that’d stick out in history as our first step, our first real step, toward the stars and the worlds beyond that. Actually, that first step was more of a tumble off of our false highground, the thought that we were alone in the Universe and if there were any creatures crawling along on their stomachs our species was the obvious leader in intelligence. That was undeniably stupid and false of us.  
After the attack on New York and after the reveal of the Avengers, who saved us from the clutches of chaos, the world decided to finally open their stubborn eyes. People finally realized that there was life somewhere else in the Universe besides our small, insignificant planet. For the first few months after New York the world rejoiced in unison, there were hardly any worldwide conflicts. We all felt so giddy from escaping worldwide slavery that we hardly thought about petty things such as war. It was our closest state of world peace.  
It ended.  
After this brief period of merriment came one of panic and confusion. Old feuds popped up while new threats seemingly plummeted out of the sky, we knew of alien life forms and they knew of us. As governments and political leaders scurried and searched the Earth for ways of protecting and defending the Earth the Avengers popularity continued to arise as they continued to destroy the forces that threatened our tiny planet. Some criticized the Avengers while others worshiped them. Others mourned for their losses. Some orphaned by the continued attacks on Earth. While others were left all alone.


End file.
